


Safe

by ankysbookbubble



Series: Wolfstar Musings (And everything Marauders) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Cuddles, Fluff, No Angst, Remus loves his boys, fluffy Sirius, literally fluffy Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankysbookbubble/pseuds/ankysbookbubble
Summary: Just a night in the Padfoot-Moony household. All fluff, no angst. Starring Baby Harry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Musings (And everything Marauders) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Safe

"Remus? Remus!" Sirius' voice came out of the bedroom where he'd left him watching Harry while he tried to make dinner. It hadn't even been ten minutes since he left them there. 

Shaking his head and wondering what it was this time, Remus walked over to their bedroom. Peeking in, he saw Sirius sat besides the small bundle that was Harry, staring at the small baby with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to the bed. 

Sirius looked up at him, frowning and said, "I think he's cold."

Remus looked over at Harry, who looked completely at ease bundled up in a thick blanket, his eyelids fluttering slightly in his sleep.

"He's fine, Sirius." Remus shook his head fondly at Sirius' jumpiness when it came to Harry.

Remus was already at the door before Sirius said again, "But Remus, how would you know? What if he is cold?" 

Remus bit his lip to hide his smile before turning around to look at Sirius. "You know what? Why don't you cuddle up with him for a bit? It'll keep him warm."

Sirius' eyes immediately lit up and he grinned, "You always have the best ideas, Moony." 

Remus smiled at him before returning to the kitchen, leaving Sirius to cuddle with his godson. 

Twenty minutes later, when Remus returned to tell Sirius that dinner was ready, he found a big, black dog snoozing beside Harry, who was awake and playing quietly with the dog's ear. 

Remus couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he watched the boys he loved. He didn't have the heart to wake Sirius from his sleep. He'd barely slept the past few nights, plagued as he was by nightmares and worry for his godson. 

Spelling the food to stay warm, Remus crawled into the bed on Harry's other side, his fingers slipping into the fur at the nape of Padfoot's neck. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of wet dog and baby powder. He let the sounds of Padfoot's soft breaths and Harry's giggles lull him to sleep. Like this, holding the two boys he loved more than everything in the world, Remus felt safer than he'd ever felt in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I knew I had to write it. I love watching videos of Doggos cuddling up with their human siblings and I was like, Sirius would definitely do that. 
> 
> I only write fluffy Wolfstar because those guys had enough angst in the books for a lifetime. If you have a fluffy prompt for me, let me know in the comments and I'll definitely write it. 
> 
> (Subscribe if you'd like to keep track of all my fluffy Wolfstar writing!)


End file.
